Ta-Ta-Tara-Nya!
by Rarusu
Summary: What happens in the Shinsengumi when they're not on patrol? What about when they're not in headquarters? The waitress at the Sleepy Tabby is (unfortunately) about to find out as she tests their alcohol tolerances, teaches them how to cook properly, and... even helps them take care of random stray cats? One can only wonder how long this can last! OC, slight AU. Future pairings.


**Obviously the title means nothing.**

* * *

"Mayumi, get out from behind the bar counter and go get the order from table three."

"Fine, fine, I got it." She shot her mom a reluctant gaze while she silently scolded Mayumi with a gaze of her own. This went on for a few seconds until Mayumi broke the staring contest.

Her mom was a small woman, and she still looked young for her age. In fact, many customers thought she was Mayumi's older sister since they both had thin ebony hair and amber eyes. However, Mayumi was convinced that her mom's face would always be stuck in that unsatisfied glare. Or maybe she only looked like that when she was around Mayumi.

Mayumi exited from behind the counter as she tightened the yellow ribbons that created small, but elegant, bow ties that decorated the two ponytails that flowed down to the bottom of her back. The day had been slower than usual (since it was a Wednesday afternoon), so she was surprised she didn't notice the bell that should've chimed when the customers opened the door.

The sun was at a perfect angle for the whole restaurant to be flooded with the creamy colored light. The sunlight was warm and caused the silver embroidery on Mayumi's yellow kimono to shimmer. She was pretty sure that yellow wasn't the most flattering color for her, but it did manage to emphasize her almost cat-like eyes. Plus yellow's a happy color, isn't it?

More lazily than usual, she flipped through her notebook for a clean page as she rounded the corner to table three. "Hello, welcome to the Sleepy Tabby, what would you like to order today?"

"Dang, Mayu-Chan. You're sounding as sluggish as the restaurant's name."

She glanced up from the notepad and saw her four favorite regulars, along with a captain she didn't recognize.

"Nah, she probably just woke up from a cat nap." Okita commented on Harada's statement.

"Ah, just what a needed: Souji-kun's lame cat jokes." Mayumi hissed sarcastically. "I'm fine though Sano-san, it's just been a slow day." Mayumi smiled characteristically. "I'm sure that by the time you guys are done here this whole place is going to be pulsing energy."

"Haha, Mayu-Chan, your more hyper than all of us combined!" Heisuke interjected.

"Hmm, maybe~. Anyways, where are your swords? You didn't drop them off at the bar so where are they?" Mayumi actually got along with Heisuke very well. Both were close in age and held similar personalities: being social able and embracing their hyperactive youth.

"You're mom took them from us as we entered." Shinpachi responded.

"Really? I didn't notice." Her face showed that it was obvious she was trying to remember seeing _something_. 'Man, today's not my day. I didn't hear the bell and didn't notice my mom hauling around a big pile of weapons? Maybe I am sluggish today.' Mayumi mused to herself. "Is your friend here Saito-kun? Everyone talks highly of you."

Saito looked slightly taken aback at bring called Saito-kun by a girl he just met. But for the most part it seemed like no one noticed his subtle reaction. "Yup! Hajime-kun here turned 18 today so we forced him to come for a little celebration!" Heisuke excitedly babbled.

"What?! He's only 18? That means he's not much older than me or you." Mayumi was thinking he was around Harada's age with how composed and reserved he was. "So if your only 18, does that mean I can also call you 'Hajime-k-'"

"Sorry for interrupting, but I have decided to order a pork udon." Saito coughed before Mayumi could finish her question. This girl was definitely not as soft spoken as other waitresses that Saito had met.

"Right, sorry, thanks for getting me back to my original task, Hajime-kun!" Mayumi chided. She took the rest of the orders and bustled to the kitchen to help her mom prepare them.

"Heisuke, are you sure this was the best place to bring Saito?" Harada started to get the vibe from Saito that he gets when he has to reprimand a new recruit.

"What? Of course! The food's great, the sake's cheap, a-"

"And Heisuke hasn't seen Mayumi in two days so his manly little heart was going to break."

Heisuke's face flushed red as he turned to face Shinpachi, "Oi! That was a secret!"

"Shut up, every already knows cause you're so freakin' obvious."

Harada ignored their usual childish bickering and returned his attention to Saito. "Sorry, we all really like Mayumi, but she is a little forward."

"It's fine." Saito reassured calmly. "She's just impolite. And abrasive."

Okita barked a laugh. "Oh man, I don't think I've seen someone annoy Saito so much!"

* * *

"Achoo!" Mayumi sneezed over her shoulder so it wouldn't get in the food. "Ew, why do some guys think sneezing is cute. It is definitely not cute." She rambled to no one in particular.

"Don't you dare sneeze in the food; it's a pain to have to remake everything."

"Holy cow, mom, I didn't. GAWSH." Mayumi exaggerated the last word.

The silence between them resumed until her mom spoke up a few minutes later. "Mayumi, I'm not comfortable with you being so friendly with the Shinsengumi."

"It's fine mom, they're all super nice guys."

"That may be, but they're dangerous. I don't want you getting caught in the middle of something from just being associated with them."

"You need to stop talking to old lady Tanaka and believing her silly rumors. Half of them are conspiracy theories anyways. How bad could a bunch of guys assigned to protect the peace in Kyoto be?" Mayumi arranged the dishes onto two trays and pushed open the sliding door with her foot. "Besides, they probably bring in half of this place's revenue." The Nakamura's restaurant and bar was placed at the outskirts of Kyoto, tucked between numerous small streets with obscure names, so it was a miracle if anyone found it. However, this also made regulars return almost daily just for the quiet, relaxed atmosphere from the lack of bustling city streets. She winked at her mom before exiting the kitchen.

* * *

"Ok, the food has finally arrived~!" Mayumi started distributed each dish to their respected customer and poured each man a cup of sake. "Just remember that the sake is lunch priced so that means it's more expensive than the dinner price. Except for Hajime-kun, since it's his birthday."

"Oh, before I forget: here." Heisuke held out the bell that usually hang on the door. "It fell off when we came in."

"Oh, thanks!" The bell made Mayumi happier than it should have. 'Now I don't feel like an airhead for not noticing them come in.'

Mayumi really didn't want to go back to the kitchen and the place was empty except for the Tanakas, so Mayumi sat down at the end of the table, to take part in the conversations. "So... I'm thinking that after I turn 18, I wanna go work with you guys at Shinsengumi headquarters..." Everyone looked at her dumbfoundedly, not really knowing how they should break it to her that there was no way that would ever happen.

"That's great, Mayu-Chan." Okita responded without skipping a beat, and therefore avoiding the awkward silence that would have definitely ensued. "But wouldn't your folks dislike that?"

"Probably, but I'd be an adult by then. I think that they're ridiculous; they think you guys are dangerous and I shouldn't get involved."

"Hm, maybe you're parents are right. If you got too involved I'd probably have to kill you." Okita's voice sounded sarcastic and playful, and his olive eyes glittered with glee, but the other captains knew that his comment wasn't to be taken lightly. Mayumi just laughed at the "joke".

"Mayumi, sometimes you can be a little..."

"Innocent?" Heisuke attempted at finishing Shinpachi's thought.

"I think 'ignorant' would most likely fit the situation more." Saito spoke after being silent for the majority of the conversation.

Mayumi turned to Saito, a pout starting to form on her face. "Don't make me have you pay regular price for your sake."

* * *

**Author's notes: Hello! This story is estimated to be 50+ chapters so hope y'all have fun sticking with me until then. But I do suck at updating so... well, just I wouldn't get your hopes up too high. But I have 30+ chapters planned so if I don't update you know I'm just lazy so you can just bug me and I'll probably write a bunch *laughs*. **

**So, why an OC? Well, as much as OC's tend to annoy me, Chizuru is 500x more annoying than any OC that can be made. I thought she wasn't bad in the games, but then I tried to watch the anime *shudders*. Also, the daily life of the Shinsengumi needs more attention; the guys are funny and have great chemistry for a wonderful cast~! Don't get me wrong though, there will be action though but 10+ chapters in *snicker* and then after you'll have to wait for the Tsukiakari Arc 30+ chapters in *maniacal laughter*. I also plan on having quite a bit of reader involvement.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome! I hate proofreading. Feel free to message me too for kicks and giggles. Flames will be donated to arsonists.  
**

**Next chapter: Alcohol tolerances!**


End file.
